Civil War: Spider-Man
by RoseAuthor98
Summary: A rewrite of the Spider-Man that was featured in the 2016 film, Captain America Civil War. This focuses on if Peter Parker was older and more experienced and had more motivation than he did in the original film. Rated T for certain bits of language.


_**Captain America: Civil War**_

_The Spider-Man Recruitment_

* * *

**New York City**

Tony Stark had heard rumours of the Spider-Person that had begun swinging eight or so years ago, and thanks to his vast amount of wealth and resources it had taken long for him to get the information he needed.

So, as he walked through the hallways, eyes all on him he searched for a certain door. He kept his eyes focused on each one making sure to catch it immediately, so when he found the door he inhaled and exhaled, before entering the room. There he saw him, at his desk working away and writing things on paper.

"Hello Mr. Parker." Tony said greeting the man with his white lab coat on and his school badge on his desk.

With that, Peter Parker paused for a minute and lifted his head his eyes widening as he looked at Tony Stark. "Oh God…" Peter said as he stood up and walked past the desks, looking at the door and locking it before turning to Tony Stark. "Okay, what's this about?" He asked, but based on the tone he already was well aware of why Tony was there.

Tony pulled out a smartphone and in seconds a video from YouTube was up. Showing a flash of red and blue across the screen before showing a man in a costume. As he landed in front of the Wakandan Embassy as he faced off against a man in a Rhino suit. He then charged the Rhino and stopped him with his bare hands being only pushed back before he uppercutted the Rhino, knocking him to the ground in a single strike. Before he shot a web and took the sky, leaving as fast as he came.

"That is you, from eight years ago." Tony said and Peter sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to outsmart Tony Stark.

"Yeah, when I was a teenager. Just starting out with the whole superhero thing ya know? Dealing with high school, struggling to support my aunt alone, just trying to survive. Thought I did a good job, keeping myself out of the spotlight. Now I am a teacher at my old high school, a superhero, and just barely paying my rent on my apartment." Peter said as he looked at Tony who nodded pulling a chair from under a desk and sitting down.

"Alright, Spider-Guy-"

"Spider-_Man_."

"Spider-Man, gotcha. I want to recruit you to help me bring in Captain America." Tony said slowly as if making sure to catch Peter's reaction to the offer.

Peter laid back in his chair thinking about the offer. "Will I have to sign the Sokovia Accords if I say yes?" He asked and Tony shrugged not completely sure on how the Accords will handle Peter, as he isn't an Avenger.

"We'll cross that road when we get to it."

"Will I get paid?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? Of course you're going to get paid."

"Alright, I'll do it."

Peter said as he stood up. "I also have papers to grade so…" He said and Tony put his hand onto his shoulder and smiled.

"Okay Spider-Man, I'll call you when we need you." He said as he left the room, before an agent walked in with a briefcase in hand and sat it down of a desk for exiting. "That's for you." Tony said as he closed the door leaving Peter alone in the room with the briefcase.

* * *

**New York City: Retirement Home for the Elderly**

As Peter Parker entered the home he walked up to the check-in desk seeing a man with jet black hair next to him who seemed to be checking in his father. "You look familiar." He said commenting on him and his familiar appearance.

"Do you know this man?" The elderly man asked and the other man shook his head "no."

"I've never seen this man before in my life." He said as he took the room key and hurriedly walked away leaving Peter confused and slightly worried before he looked at the woman who sat at the desk.

"Room key please, for May Parker." Peter asked and the nurse held out a notepad that read "Guest/Visitor Check In" he said writing his name on the paper and confirming his identity and accepting the key.

Peter ran up the stairs and entered the room as he saw the elderly woman eating a meal while watching TV as he saw the woman she smiled at her nephew. "Well just don't stand there Peter come in." She said letting Peter know he hadn't moved from his spot.

"How have you been Aunt May?" He asked nervously, May picking up on this obviously, but deciding to play along instead of jumping straight into it.

"I'm doing fine my dear, how are you and Michelle doing?" She asked resting her hand on his knee Peter smiling before May's eyes widened. "Are you expecting?" She asked and Peter had a shocked look on his face.

"No, no, no, no!" Peter said defensively trying to get the thought of his head. "It's just… Tony Stark came to the school today and asked me to help him… Bring in Captain America." He said slowly and Aunt May had a shocked look on her face. "And I said yes." He said and Aunt May had a confused look.

"Well do you want to truly go into a conflict with one of your inspirations to be a hero?" She asked and Peter lowered his head.

"No, but with the money I can pay for you to get out of here, and I can do so much more." He replied.

"Peter I'm fine here. You don't need to force yourself to do this for me." She responded and Peter sighed.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Peter, what do _you_ think you should do." She asked and Peter paused thinking about what he should do.

* * *

**Airport Battle**

"Alright I've run out of patience, Underoos!" Iron-Man shouted and seemingly out of nowhere Spider-Man leaped out and shot a web, swinging through the air as he web zipped to the ground beside Cap before snatching his shield and doing a backflip into the air and landing between Iron-Man & War Machine.

"Hey everyone." He said, greeting everyone.

"Nice one Spidey." War Machine said commenting on the entrance.

"Thank you." Spider-Man said as he stood there, Cap's shield in hand in his new suit.

"You've been busy." Captain America said as he looked at Spidey.

"You've been a complete idiot." Iron-Man replied as Cap looked at every one who surrounded him. "You dragged Clint in from retirement and away from his family, Breaking Wanda out from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place mind you. What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm trying to keep you from tearing us, the Avengers apart!"

Captain America stood his ground as he cracked his knuckles knowing what was coming next. "You did that when you signed." He stated, as if it was a fact.

"I'm tired of this. You're going to turn Barnes over, and you're going to come with us, now, because it's either with us or a squad of J-SOC guys with no compunction about being impolite." Tony stated, Captain only turning his head to look at something before returning his eyes to Tony a look of determination on his face.

Spider-Man's spider-sense then flared as he looked at Cap's shield seeing a figure emerge before growing in size and punching him in the face knocking him to the ground. "Okay that was my nose…" He said standing up as he turned to see Ant-Man.

"I believe this is yours Captain America." Ant-Man said returning the shield to him.

Iron-man sighed as he took to the air scanning the area. "Oh great… Okay I got two on the parking deck. One's Maximoff I'm going to get her, Parker, focus on Cap." He stated and Peter nodded as he turned to Cap.

"I got Barnes and Wilson in the terminal." War Machine said as he prepared to take flight before Captain America tossed his shield at him, Peter shooting a web and catching it before tossing it at Cap who caught it with one hand.

"I've got Barnes!" Black Panther stated as he dashed towards the terminal Captain America chasing after him as Spider-Man shot a web and swung after him trying to stop him from interfering before suddenly he felt something on his foot.

"What are you doing?!" Spider-Man shouted as he kicked Ant-Man off of him his mask going off as he hit the ground, Scott Lang's face being revealed before he rolled over and grabbed it looking at Spider-Man. "Haven't I already caught you before?" He asked as Ant-Man stood up looking at him.

"Oh you remember, good to know." Ant-Man said as he put on his mask and went into battle, shrinking down before exploding in size, however, Spider-Man's spider-sense flared once more as he dodged the uppercut before he kicked Ant-Man away leaving him at the feet of Black Widow.

Spider-Man then turned his attention to Captain America and Black Panther who were in the middle of their clash before he swung in and kicked Captain America to the ground. "Go!" He shouted and Black Panther darted past him as Captain America stood up looking at the red and blue suited figure stood above him. "I don't want to do this, but you aren't giving me many options here." He said and Cap stared at him.

"You don't understand what's going on here." Cap said and Spider-Man stared him down.

"I don't need to, I just need to take you down." Spider-Man stated before he charged at Cap, the two meeting in the middle and exchanging blows before Cap right hooked him and grabbed his foot and tossed him away, Spider-Man being sent into the air before he shot a web and pulled Cap on to the ground as he was sent away as Spider-Man hit the ground briefly losing consciousness, waking up a few moments later to see the two teams were forming up all at once. He then shot a web and took his place with Iron-Man.

"What took you so long?" Iron-Man asked and Spider-Man pointing out how late he was.

"Captain America punched me in the head, cut me some slack." He stated as he prepared to return to action.

As the two teams began to battle it out, Spider-Man swung through the air focusing solely on Captain America once more, the two's eyes meeting before suddenly he was slammed into by the Falcon landing him on the ground hard. "Okay, I can take a short detour." He said as he dashed forward the two throwing punches back and forth, Falcon attempting to slice Spider-Man's suit with his wings. Spider-Man sliding underneath and shooting two webs at his back before spinning him around by them going faster and faster before he tossed him into the air before he dashed to The Winter Soldier and Black Panther before being stopped by Wanda. "Are you some type of Fairy Godparent or are you more of a witch?" He asked.

"Depends on my mood." She replied before she lifted him into the air before slamming him to the ground and tossing him into a plane leaving him on the ground before he looked up and saw Captain America looking down at him.

"If anybody asks, that was you, not me." Spider-Man said jokingly before he shot a web, Captain America catching it and pulling him into it, Spider-Man spinning around himself and landing his foot into Cap's shield, the latter punching him in the gut bringing him to the ground before Spider-Man shot a web and brought Cap to the ground. Cap then rolled beneath Spider-Man who went in for a downward strike.

"You're pulling your punches."

"I'm supposed to bring you in, not kill you." He said before he leaped into the air going above an airplane and shooting a web and going beneath it with a web only for Cap to toss his shield it cutting the web and sending him right into Cap's fist which shattered one of his lenses.

"Sorry, it's nothing personal." Cap then darted away leaving Peter on the ground.

"Agh…" Spider-Man said as he looked at the shattered fragments of his lenses on the ground before he stood up slowly, clearly disoriented as he tried to recover. "My Spider-Sense didn't warn me… Could it be because of…" He said as he glanced to see Wanda leaving the scene. "It would be the witch that gets me." He said as he saw GiANT Man appear. "Okay, redemption time." He said as he leaped into the air, and on top of the plane.

"Mr. Stark are you there?" He asked as he shot a web allowing him to swing off of War Machine.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I have a plan to get this guy down and out, just wait until I give the go-word."

Spider-Man then detached from War Machine and headed downward before shooting a web at Giant-Man's leg wrapping around him slowly as shot a web at a crate and pulled it towards him, the thing hitting Giant-Man in the leg shaking his balance. "_Alright now think of a cool go-word… Uh… Marvel? Nahh… Spider? Too obvious… uh…"_

"STANLEY!" Spider-Man shouted and Iron-Man and War Machine glanced at each other before rocketing forward, delivering a strong double uppercut to Giant-Man knocking him to the ground with a loud crash as he crushed an airplane beneath him.

As Spider-Man landed he let out a sigh of relief as Iron-Man landed in front of him. "Nice one out there." He said and Spider-Man smiled at him through the mask.

"Thanks man. You should also uh, stop that." He said as he pointed at the escaping Quinjet before he blacked out from over exhaustion unconscious.

**END**

* * *

A/N: Clarifying somethings you may or may not have picked up on. Line breaks are cuts between time, so yeah that is something you should know. Peter Parker is roughly in his early twenties in this, he is a teacher at Midtown, and him and Michelle (MJ from Spider-Man Homecoming & Far From Home) are in a relationship. The suit he received was the Stark Tech Suit from Homecoming. I do plan on making an epilogue for this eventually, that mainly focuses on the aftermath of this whole event. I hope you all enjoyed this whole fanfiction for what it is, and please leave a review, positive or negative.


End file.
